dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
What The What?!?!
What The What?!?! is a special weekend event in 2018, running between February 9-February 11 with all sorts of crazy, weird and hilarious episodes. Time Slot Friday February 9 *6:00, Brothers On Break - Season 4 Episode 15 - Family Destroyer - 3.4 million viewers *6:30, Good Luck Toby - Season 1 Episode 1 - Movie Date - Series Premiere - 4.4 million viewers *7:00, Sing It Up - Season 3 Episode 24 - The Sparkling Case - 4.1 million viewers *7:30, Miami High - Season 4 Episode 20 - Crazy Peggy - 3.9 million viewers *8:00, Madison High 5: The New Class - Disney Channel Original Movie - 8.4 million viewers *10:00, Spy Kids - Season 4 Episode 14 - Mission: Protect The Organisation - 4.9 million viewers *10:30, Friends & Family - Season 2 Episode 4 - Prom Fever - 2.8 million viewers *11:00, Slash! - Season 2 Episode 5 - Clara Pour Homme‑icide - 2.9 million viewers *11:30, Dance It Up - Season 4 Episode 6 - Sleepwalking It Up - Re-aired Episode - 3.3 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Saturday February 10 *8:00, Race With Life - Season 2 Episode 3 - Race With Enemy - 2.3 million viewers *8:30, I Want It - Season 7 Episode 13 - The End - Series Finale - 4.2 million viewers *9:00, What The? - Season 4 Episode 19 - What The Con? - 3.7 million viewers *9:30, Fairytale - Season 3 Episode 19 - The Obsessive Boy - 2.8 million viewers *10:00, Deep In The Realm Of Conscience - Season 1 Episode 1 - Series Premiere *10:30, Ashley & Kate - Season 4 Episode 13 - Love Songs - Re-aired Episode *11:00, Miami High - Season 4 Episode 20 - Crazy Peggy - Re-aired Episode *11:30, Brothers On Break - Season 4 Episode 15 - Family Destroyer - Re-aired Episode *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Sunday February 11 *7:00, Turn Into Cats - Season 2 Episode 25 - Turn Into A Crush, Part 1 - 3.4 million viewers *7:30, Suite Life On Camp - Season 2 Episode 4 - Creepy Connor - 3.7 million viewers *8:00, A Time To The Future - Season 1 Episode 3 - A Time To Say What? - 2.8 million viewers *8:30, What The? - Season 4 Episode 19 - What The Con? - Re-aired Episode - 3.6 million viewers *9:00, North High - Season 3 Episode 9 - Let’s Howl! - 4.2 million viewers *9:30, Victoria’s Life - Season 3 Episode 7 - Con Woman - 3.5 million viewers *10:00, Spy Kids - Season 4 Episode 14 - Mission: Protect The Organisation - Re-aired Episode - 4.1 million viewers *10:30, Good Luck Toby - Season 1 Episode 1 - Movie Date - Re-aired episode - 3.9 million viewers *11:00, Sing It Up - Season 3 Episode 24 - The Sparkling Case - Re-aired episode - 3.8 million viewers *11:30, Deep In The Realm Of Conscience - Season 1 Episode 1 - Re-aired episode - 4.5 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED